


Enough

by Fujiwara_no_Seimei



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujiwara_no_Seimei/pseuds/Fujiwara_no_Seimei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, boys have nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nezumi

Sometimes, Shion has nightmares.

I blink my eyes open and let them adjust to the overwhelming, but familiar, darkness. I can hear his breathing- quick and shallow, hurried as if he’s running from something. I hear a quiet, desperate whimper, and my body freezes. Even the rustling of my own bedsheets will drown out the sound of the boy suffering on the couch. I wait for it to end.

But the whimpering doesn’t stop. I hear an irritated squeak when Shion kicks his leg, sending Cravate flying off of his body and onto the floor. _I can’t sleep with you crying like that_ I say to myself, and I sit up and throw my blanket off.

When I sit myself down on the table and lean over Shion, I can hear him mumbling something, and shaking.

“Yamase...”

All I can do is frown. Hearing Shion call out another man’s name in his sleep shouldn’t irritate it like it does, especially a _dead man’s_ name, but I cross my arms anyway. I should just smack Shion on the head and wake him from his nightmare so I can sleep.

“Yamase... I’m sorry...” he whispers now, and even in the pitch black I can tell that he’s started to cry. A wall in my heart crumbles a little, and suddenly the idea of hitting Shion to wake him seems like the cruelest thing I’ve ever thought to do.

I pet his hair, like I always do, and I whisper.  
“Wake up, baby, it’s okay.”  
Shion only stirs, and continues to apologize to the man who died, the man he felt he left behind. I feel around for his hand with mine, until i find it, and I grab it tight.  
“Shion, wake up. It’s not your fault. Come on.”  
I give Shion’s shoulder a shove, and Shion jerks back to consciousness, gasping. The first thing he does is squeeze my hand, then slowly he realizes where he is.  
“Nezumi.”  
I don’t say anything. What do I need to say? Shion leans forward and puts his head on my shoulder. I pull him into an embrace and run my hand on his back, comforting.  
“I’m sorry,” Shion says. He’s wiping his eyes on my shoulder, but I don’t mind that much.

I’m worried. How can a boy who feels so guilty about surviving make it out here? How can he kill to survive? If he can’t, how will he?

“Say something,” Shion says suddenly, and I realize he’s shaking. He’s scared.  
“Shion,” I say, deep and tired, and his name alone is almost enough to stop his trembling.

“I’m here.”


	2. Shion

Sometimes Nezumi has nightmares. But we pretend that he doesn’t.

It’s his groaning that wakes me. I sit up and rub the back of my head, catching the glint of three pairs of tiny eyes looking over from the end of the couch. He’s woken up the mice, too, it seems.

He’s breathing hard, and it sounds like it hurts. Like he’s running with all of his might. Running for his life.

Quietly, I pull back my covers and stand up. The room is pitch black, but at this point I can tell where everything is without seeing it. As I stand at the edge of Nezumi’s bed, I try and figure out how he’s laying from the noises he’s making. His head is over here. That’s where his chest is. He’s facing the wall. I reach out my hand to where I’m pretty sure his shoulder is.

I’m right. I pet his arm gently.  
“Ne-” I begin, quickly silencing myself.

He doesn’t like to confront his nightmares.

He doesn’t like to confront many things.

I reach blindly for the edge of the covers as Nezumi groans again. He sounds like he’s suffering. Finding it, I lift the sheet up and lay down behind him. Immediately, he elbows me in the gut.

“Ugh...” I groan, quietly, but instead of clutching myself, I reach out my arms to wrap around Nezumi’s back, pulling him close against me in the bed. He struggles a little and I wonder if he thinks he’s being captured.

“Nezumi,” I whisper, quietly. “Nezumi, you’re safe now.”

Nezumi’s jerking stops and his breath hitches. I hope my words have gotten through to the boy running in his dreams. “You’re safe now, Nezumi,” I repeat, my lips a hair away from the shell of his ear.

Slowly, Nezumi’s muscles begin to unfold, and he relaxes into me. I curl around him and tighten my embrace around his chest.

I can’t make Nezumi feel safe in the waking world, but at least I can make the boy in his nightmares feel safe again.

That’s enough.


End file.
